The coauthoring of documents, in which editors share edits that are made to a given document, enables users of given systems to collaborate in the creation and editing of documents. Coauthoring, however, can result in edits from multiple authors conflicting (e.g., one author deletes a section being edited by another author). Additionally, different edits made by an editor may require different amounts of processing to faithfully and safely implement on an endpoint. The processing to faithfully and safely implement edits is often time intensive and requires significant amounts of data to be transmitted.